The Secret
The Secret1 is the 4th episode of Season 2 of UltiVerse: Protector of the Universe. Plot Previously on UltiVerse: Protector of the Universe Skyfall: What are 2 Dimension 52 scum doing in my Dimension? NegaBoost: So the lords gave this dimension to you, huh? Skyfall: So what? UltiVerse: Where's the Pyronite? Skyfall: these cells were created to keep you from using your powers so you can't escape. UltiVerse: Why not just kill us? Skyfall: because I'm not allowed to. NegaBoost: What, you need permission from your mama or something? Skyfall: Ye-no! My masters don't want you dead. NegaBoost: Your Masters - The Lords or The Agents? Skyfall looks at Boost surprised. UltiVerse: Hey! I'm Multi! Need a way out? Pyronite: Multi? It's you! You came! I knew it! Ulti cuts the bars and frees the pyronite UltiVerse: I didn't catch your name! Pyronite: ShadowFlame! ShadowFlame: Hold them off while I melt the ice. UltiVerse: I can just Teleport out! ShadowFlame: I can't! He starts melting the ice. Ulti Blasts Electricity bolts at them but nothing happens. Then Ulti throws a couple of Energy balls at them and knocks some soldiers out. SkyFall: So you found your Pyronite, huh? Well, I got permission! ShadowFlame: From your Mama? SkyFall: NO! SkyFall shoots an ice cold Fire Ball at ShadowFlame who is sent flying into the ice wall. SkyFall walks towards the 2 remaining Heroes. NegaBoost runs away and sneaks behind him but is kicked away by Skyfall. SkyFall: Two down, one to go! Ulti Thinks for a second and creates an Energy ball and blasts it at SkyFall's chest. SkyFall falls down, but he quickly gets up, heats his fists and charges at Ulti. Then a Water-based blue creature, shooting water from his hands, lands on the ground. The Creature Blasts Skyfall, and Skyfall is blasted into the cave wall. Creature: Sorry, SkyFall, Your time is Over! And so is yours! He looks at Ulti and blasts water out of his palms and charges at Ulti. but then ShadowFlame gets up and stands in front of Ulti. The creature then shoots a powerful blast, that hits Shadowflame in the left side of his Chest. UltiVerse: ShadowFlame! Theme Song The Episode begins in a hall. The Doors open and Zeron walks in. A Petrosapian stands up Petrosapian: Zeron, why have you called this meeting? Zeron: I have some interesting news. I'm sure you all will be surprised Petrosapian: Spill it. Zeron: Okay, Tetrax. Guess what, ShadowFlame is dead. All the people in the hall gasp. Tetrax: How? The Lords? Zeron: Not really. NegaBoost and his Polymorph friend went to rescue him and well... Tetrax: Skyfall... Zeron: Overfload A Kineceleran/Human Hybrid speaks up Hybrid: Wasn't he killed or locked away. Zeron: He was, Locked in Dimension 56. Guess who freed him? Tertrax: Dark Falcon Zeron: Wrong again. Dark Essence. Meanwhile in Dimension 66 Inside Dark Essence's palace Dark Essence: Speedair, you know what you must find out, right? Speedair: Yes. I'm just wondering how safe it is to go back so far. If anything is changed, the whole future will be destroyed. Dark Essence: Shadow Tempus will come up with a way to fix it. Speedair: I don't Trust him Dark Essence: I Do, and he's better than Eon. Speedair: Fine. See you later, Sir. Speedair turns around and walks out of the room. Meanwhile in Dimension 42. NegaBoost and Ulti are on their ship. NegaBoost: Seeing My old friend die right in front of my eyes... UltiVerse: Is there anyone else left, from the team? NegaBoost: I don't know. Frost was alive last time I saw her, but that was a long time ago. Skyter is probably in jail or something. Then an incoming transmission interrupts their sad moment. NegaBoost and Ulti rush to see what's it about. It's from Skyter Skyter: NegaBoost: I need your help. I know I haven't talked to you in a while but you're the only one I could trust. Please Help. I'm at our old hangout place if you remember. COme Fast! Skyter is seen looking behind himself and ending the transmission UltiVerse: He's not in jail NegaBoost: Can't believe he is asking me for help. Amphibians can't be trusted. I learned that from both Mantaboost and Skyter UltiVerse: He was a member of our team. I say we help him. NegaBoost: Fine, but if he double-crosses us, don't blame it on me. Then back to the Meeting. Hybrid: Wait, didn't NegaBoost find Multi? Zeron: It's not him. I would know, wouldn't I? Tetrax: And why is that? Zeron: Because MultiVerse is my father Hybrid: So what, you're ZeroVerse now? Zeron: ZeroNate is good enough A Loboan: Where does the Nate name come from then? Zeron: Either from my mother, or it's just the name of my 1st foster family Tetrax: So it's not Multi, Is it Ulti? Zeron: Yes, with no memory of being Ulti. We could use that... And now once again back to the Lords. Shadow Tempus and Speedair are in a forest. it's night. they are on Earth. Earth, UK, June 1, 1995 Speedair and Shadow Tempus walk towards the light. they see a party going on. There are parents in one place, talking, 2 men are working around the grill. 6 little kids are running around fighting with wooden swords and laughing. Speedair: That's us! Shadow Tempus spots another kid in the corner. Shadow Tempus: Who's that? The Scene switches back to Ulti and Boost. They are at a space restourant. they have just gotten out of their ship. NegaBoost: Where could he be? They walk towards the entrence, but before they can reach it, they are pushed aside by something fast. NegaBoost: Skyter? Skyter: No time, Boost! He notices Ulti Skyter: Who's your friend there? NegaBoost: That's Multi you moron! Skyter: I know Multi, that's not Multi. NegaBoost: What do you need? Skyter: I have some news...I found Agility NegaBoost: She's Dead! Skyter: Nope! The Scene cuts back to the London 1995. Speedair is looking around the place, while still being in the shadows. Shadow Tempus: What are you looking for? Speedair: Tracks... Speedair raises his head and looks around. Speedair: Where are you? Suddenly something comes zapping trough them. Speedair: There you are! He quicly gets up and speeds after the zap. Shadow Tempus levitates and goes after them. Back at the meeting. Tetrax: So.. your idea is to shift Ulti into a whole different person and make him work for the Agency. Zeron: Pretty much! we have to make NegaBoost look like the bad guy. Hybrid: And how do we do that. Zeron: We use the Book Loboan: You want to chnage the Book? Are You mad? Hybrid: You need one of the Authors anyways Zeron: Like this Guy? The Scene cuts to NegaBoost and Skyter. Both are sitting inside the restuarant. NegaBoost: So that's not Multi, but UltiVerse? Skyter: I believe so. NegaBoost: But who is he? Skyter: My guess, Multi's Son NegaBoost looks confused. NegaBoost: Now what was that you were saying about Agility? Skyter: I found her on Kylus. It's her, for sure. NegaBoost: Let's go! They get up and the scene cuts back to 1995, Dimension 51. Speedair has stopped in a field. Shadow Tempus ctaches up. Speedair is looking around and then from the back, the zap punches him. Speedair looks back right before. Speedair's mask, now cracked flys off and Speedair is left lying on the ground. Shadow Tempus looks at the rising Speedair. Shadow Tempus: Jones? He quickly teleports out and leaves Speedair alone. Speedair notices his broken mask. Speedair/Reo Jones: I'm..Free? No.... this is 1995. Someone appears behind him. it's Shadow drops over Reo. Reo turns his head as the Scene fades to Black. TO BE CONTINUED... Characters *UltiVerse *NegaBoost *Dark Essence *Speedair/Reo Jones *Zeron *Tetrax (First Appearance) *A Loboan (First Appearance) *A human/Kineceleran Hybrid (First Appearance) *Shadow Tempus (First Appearance) *Skyter (First Appearance) *unknown Speedster (First Appearance) Trivia *This Episode was originaly called The Howl of the Wolf Category:Episodes Category:UltiVerse: Protector of the Universe Category:Reo 54